spongetoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Sponge-Toon Network
Current Programming * Adventure Time * All Hail King Julien * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Craig Of The Creek * The Deep * Dragons: Riders Of Berk * Inspector Gadget (2015 series) * The Land Before Time: The Series * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The Loud House * Mighty Magiswords * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * The New Mr. Men Show * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Pee-Wee's Playhouse: Adventures in Puppet-Land * Rugrats * The Spoof Show * SpongeBob SquarePants * Steven Universe * Summer Camp Island * Teen Titans * Undertow: Big World, Big Adventures! * Unikitty! * We Bare Bears * Welcome to The Wayne Upcoming Programming * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * Glitch Techs * Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh * Infinity Train * Los Casagrandes * Man Of The House * Mega Man: Fully Charged * Pony * Rugrats reboot * Victor and Valentino * Where's Waldo? * Wonder Park Former Programming * 6teen * The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * Animaniacs * As Told by Ginger * Atomic Betty * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Ben 10 * Bunsen Is a Beast! * Camp Lazlo * Casper's Scare School * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Chowder * Clarence * Code Lyoko * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Danny Phantom * Dexter's Laboratory * Duck Dodgers * Ed, Edd n Eddy * El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera * The Fairly OddParents * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy * Harvey Beaks * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Invader Zim * Jackie Chan Adventures * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * The Jungle Bunch * Justice League * Justice League Action * Justice League Unlimited * The Legend Of Korra * The Life and Times Of Juniper Lee * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * MAD * The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack * Men in Black: The Series * The Mighty B! * Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir * The Mr. Men Show * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Nexo Knights * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pink Panther and Pals * Pokemon * The Powerpuff Girls * Regular Show * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Robot and Monster * Rocket Power * Samurai Jack * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo, Where are You! * Shaun the Sheep * Skunk Fu! * The Smurfs * Sonic Boom * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Tales * Total Drama * Totally Spies! * TUFF Puppy * What's New, Scooby-Doo * The Wild Thornberrys * Winx Club * The X's * Xiaolin Showdown * Young Justice Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Universal Kids Category:FOX